


Positive Affirmations

by thatblazinglook



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City Citizen, F/M, Love Letters, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblazinglook/pseuds/thatblazinglook
Summary: A certain deleted scene told us all that Barry whooshes love letters onto Iris’s desk while she works. So here’s a little drabble of what that might look like.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	Positive Affirmations

Allegra stood in front of Iris’s desk, her body leaning forward as she rested her hands on it’s edge. 

“Boss I sent you those edits you asked for if you wanna do one last read through before it goes live.”

“Great, thanks Allegra.” Iris said, barely looking up before opening up the Central City Citizen hard drive. Adding to the many open tabs she had in her brain and on her desktop. “Not our most interesting piece but I guess developing stories can’t always be. Hopefully when that environmental group gets back with some of their research we’ll at least be able to give a detailed follow up.” 

“They said they’d have something within a month or two.” Allegra shrugged nonchalantly before returning with a plop back into her desk chair.

_**WHOOSH** _

It had been only a minute, a few seconds really after hitting publish when the paper appeared on her desk. A small yellow sticky note to be exact, hot to the touch. 

_Pulitzer worth_. Was all it read.

She rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth tugged upwards. Pulling out her phone she typed. _It was on possibly insignificant erosion in the badlands. And it’s going at the tail end of our weekly newsletter._

_**WHOOSH** _

Another yellow sticky note appeared beside her. 

_Must be a pretty good paper if the worst article is Pulitzer worthy._  
  
She was grinning now, her previously busy mind settling. Whooshed away with the wind. If she decided to spontaneously try out for the Women’s U.S Soccer team, when her only experience in said sport was falling flat on her face in middle school gym class, he’d probably show up with a foam finger and a “You’re #1!” t-shirt.

That’s not to say, Barry wasn’t there to offer critique if she asked for it. And she did trust her journalism talent a bit more than her soccer skills. But if she had a dream to do anything, he made sure to make it his dream for her too. 

A voice rang out from across the room, and Iris looked over towards her photographer.

Okay this is cute and all, but can we maybe refrain from this immediately after I print out all my photos for the spread?”   
  


Kamilla was standing at the back table. A table which had several photographs haphazardly strewn across it … and the floor … and one, somehow, even sticking out from the top of Kamilla’s blouse.

“This mug was full when I picked it up ya know?” From her station, Allegra held up a green coffee mug. Which she was mopping the exterior of with a napkin.   
_  
Stop with the whooshing, my employee’s are planning an uprising_. 

_**WHOOSH** _

This time, something was left on all three of the office occupants' desks. Jitters coffee. Two with the word _Sorry_! in place of a name. And one that said, _Never. I love you._


End file.
